DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The purpose of the Molecular Biology and Biochemistry Core is to provide a state-of-the-art facility for nutrition research investigators. For molecular biology work, the Core will provide a number of specialized techniques that were identified as the most popular assays by CNRU investigators. In addition, the Core will consult with and assist investigators who may be just beginning to use molecular techniques in their research. Thus, the Core will assist both novices and more experienced users in developing and implementing modern molecular biology techniques. The Core seeks to make molecular biology techniques accessible to all levels of users. Both training and education are emphasized functions of the Core. The Core will advise and train investigators or their research personnel to plan and carry out new techniques in their own laboratories. The Core will also advise investigators who are experiencing technical difficulties, and will provide limited storage space for samples before testing. For biochemical research, the Core will perform standard assays for a number of biochemical measurements. The particular assays were chosen in consultation with CNRU investigators and reflect both current and pending research projects. The Core will provide standardized testing for investigators who may have neither the time nor the expertise to establish each of these assays in their own laboratories. In addition to advising and training CNRU investigators in new methods and assays, the Core (in coordination with Core B- Nutrition-Epidemiology) will assist in selecting and developing novel biomarkers. Again, as for the molecular biology component, the biochemistry component will educate investigators in how biomarkers can enhance their research. The basic purpose of this Core is to encourage and facilitate application of molecular biology tools in nutritional research and to provide assays for biomarkers that can enhance epidemiological nutritional studies. The specific objectives of the Core are: 1.Serve as an educational and training resource for developing and applying molecular biology techniques and biomarkers for nutritional research; 2. Provide service to investigators that include methods to detect and measure mRNA and genetic polymorphisms, to assay various enzymes, and to measure markers of oxidative stress; 3.Provide storage for samples before testing; 4. Provide specialized facilities and equipment for molecular biology and biochemistry assays; 5. Facilitate collaborations between CNRU investigators.